Hellboy
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: A Movie-Verse of Hellboy in which John Myers is Maizie Myers. Maizie must figure out her role in the BPRD after being recruited by a man she once knew while she helps Hellboy defeat a man once known as Rasputin, using her unique ability she was born with, and all the while gain love with a certain blue man.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all, here is a new story of Hellboy. This time I thought I would do the same as I did for my Fantastic four stories where it was all movie-verse and just added a character. For this one, John Myers is Maizie Myers, and the story will stick close as possible to the movie but I will have my own scenes integrated into it and some will be changed. I hope you all like this version. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Maizie Myers and anyone else you do not recognize. Disclaimer last from this point on until the end.

Chapter One

A whirring of an old beat-up motorcycle came roaring up and shuddering to a stop in front of a gate of a building. The figure clad in jeans, t-shirt, boots, and leather jacket stood up from the bike, swinging a leg over the seat. The helmet came off next and pitch-black hair with small streaks of pure white strands throughout the hair, came tumbling out, reaching the middle of her back. Green eyes peered out beyond the gates. She put the helmet under her arm as she turned towards the intercom beside her and pushed a button.

The crackle of a mechanical voice coming through a box came through, " _Yes_?"

"Maizie Myers, F.B.I. transfer from Quantico," Maizie replied crisply.

Silence ensued for a quick moment before, to her surprise, the speaker popped out and whirred inside the concrete and in replacement, an eyepiece came out.

" _Look at the birdie, ma'am._ "

She leaned forward, her eye gazing into the mechanical scanner. A flash of bright light came and her eye was scanned. An LCD screen popped up and an image of her appeared. The gates clacked opened loudly and she turned to look. Maizie slipped her helmet back on and as soon as she got back on the bike, she turned it on and rode into the complex. Once she parked, and grabbed her bags, she entered the building and into a large room where there was only a circular desk in front of her a distance away, a man standing behind it. She stopped in the middle of the room.

"Hello, I'm-" Maizie started to say before the man interrupted her.

"Late. Five minutes late."

"Yes, I-"

"Section fifty-one."

"If you would please let me, I-"

"Watch your hands and elbows."

Caught off guard, Maizie looked at the man with confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"Watch your hands and elbows," the man said again.

Suddenly, without warning, the floor she stood on started to descend and she looked down to see a circular portion of the floor break apart from the rest. She gasped at the movement, startled. She descended and landed on the ground. The second it landed; she quickly stepped off it and onto the marbled floor. She glanced around to see a set of large golden oak doors. She pushed opened the door with her shoulder and entered into a large room, one side filled to the brim with volumes of books, and the other side, a glass wall filled with water. Maizie set her bags on the steps and she walked to the four bookstands in front of the glass. Her fingers glided gently over the pages of one book, as a smile graced her features.

" _Turn the pages, please,"_ a voice came through in the silence through an intercom.

Maizie nearly jumped a foot in the air and she turned towards the glass, her hand over her heart. She took a step forwards, towards the thick glass. She peered into the water and a figure glided into her eyesight then out.

"Holy shit!" She screeched as she jumped backwards.

Maizie watched as the slim blue creature came back into sight. Her eyes widened as she took his appearance in. He had large blue eyes, gills on the sides of his neck, and a thin small mouth. He was clothed in swim trunks.

" _If you don't mind?"_

Once again she jumped. She looked behind her to where the large volumes of books were.

"These? You're reading these?" She asked.

The creature nodded as a voice came from behind her.

"Four books at once. Every day, as long as I'm here to turn the pages."

She looked to see an old man with white hair and leaning on a cane. She grinned with glee.

"Professor! It's good to see you again," she said as she went to him, extending her arms to give the old man a hug.

Professor Trevor Broom gave her his own smile and returned her hug.

"It's been quite a while has it not?" He asked as he stepped away and went to the books.

"Too long, old man, too long," Maizie replied.

She watched as Broom flipped the pages of the books, and Maizie looked back to the blue creature.

"So, how did it-"

"He. Not 'it'," Broom gently chided.

"Sorry," Maizie apologized.

Broom waved her apology away, and continued, "Abraham Sapien. Discovered alive in a secret chamber at St. Trinian's Foundling Hospital, Washington."

He pointed to a small paper framed on the wall beside the glass with his cane, "They took his name from this little inscription that was stuck on his tank. Icthyo Sapiens, April 14, 1865. The day Abraham Lincoln died. Hence the name, 'Abe' Sapien."

Broom lifted a plate from a nearby table, revealing four green eggs. Maizie gagged at the sight and smell of them.

"Rotten eggs, a delicacy. Abe loves them," Broom said as he fed one of the eggs through a chute that delivered the food into the water.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Maizie commented as she watched Abe eat them.

Broom smiled.

"Does he know about me?" Maizie asked.

Before Broom could speak, a loud slap against the glass caught their attention. They turned to look to see Abe looking at Maizie with his large eyes.

"Agent Maizie T. Myers, Kansas City, 76. 'T' stands for Talia, mother's oldest sister. Scar on your chin happened when you were ten, you still wonder if it's ever going to fade away," Abe said.

She rubbed self-consciously at the small scar on her chin as she watched him.

"Oh, is that all?" She quipped at him with a smile.

"You are quite…special," Abe said.

"Everyone is one way or another. Not a big deal," Maizie said before she turned to Broom. "How does he know that?"

Broom explained, "Abe posses a unique frontal lobe. 'Unique.' That's a word you'll hear quite a bit around here."

"I've heard that word all my life, Broom. Didn't think I'd have to hear it again. What am I doing here? Why'd you call me back?"

"Do you remember the inscription in the lobby? When you first came in," Broom asked as he looked at Maizie.

"Yes. 'In absentia luci, tenebrae vinciunti."

"Yes, you remembered. 'In the absence of light, darkness prevails.' For there are things that go bump in the night, Maizie."

She looked at him, "You're gonna say it aren't ya?"

He gave her a knowing smile, "We are the ones who bump back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later had Broom leading Maizie through a corridor. Maizie had changed into something more suitable, a pair of slacks and a black blouse. Her hair was braided over her shoulder, wisps of white shown. Broom spoke as they walked.

"In 1937, Hitler joins the Thule Society; a group of German aristocrats obsessed with the occult," Broom said. He pointed to a broken lance. "1938, he acquires the Spear of Longinus, which pierced the body of Christ. He who holds it becomes invincible."

"Hitler's power increases tenfold," he continued as they walked the corridor. "In 1943, President Roosevelt decides to fight back. Thus, the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense is born. 1958, the occult war finally ends when Adolf Hitler dies."

Maizie stopped, "1945, you mean. Hitler died in '45."

Broom turned to look at her. He gave her a smile, "Did he now?"

Maizie followed Broom when he moved forwards, perplexed at the information given to her. They reach a door made of stainless steel. A man stands in the front of it with a cartful of piled food.

"Agent Myers, this is Agent Clay. Follow his lead, dear," Broom says before he hands her two Baby Ruth candy bars.

She holds the candies as she speaks, "You're not coming?"

He shakes his head no.

"I hand-picked you from a roster of over seventy academy graduates. Make me proud," he says before he finally turns and walks away.

She watched his back as he left. Agent Clay's voice brought her back.

"They're not speaking. Professor Broom had him grounded."

"Grounded?" She asked. "Who's grounded?"

"Okay, you saw the fish man right?" Clay asked.

She nods, "Yeah, that was freaky. And a bit…interesting."

Clay gave her a look before he spoke, "Right. Well, come on in and meet the rest of the family."

She watched as Clay pulled out an odd looking object from under his jacket and inserted it into the steeled wall and turned. The wall opens and she follows him into the room. She gazed around in amazement at the TV sets stacked upon one another showing images of a woman. Cats filled the floor and she gave a smile as one rubbed their body on her leg.

"He gets fed six times a day. He's got a thing for cats. You'll be his nanny, his keeper, and his best friend. He never goes out unsupervised," Clay said in a whisper as he pulls the food from the cart and onto a table nearby.

"Who?" She asked.

The man hands her a comic book and her eyes widens, "No! You're kidding!"

Her head comes up at the sound of a deep voice ahead of her. "Those comics, they never get the eyes right."

"Hellboy?!" She whispers to Clay. "He's real?"

Clay nods, "Yup. Sixty years old by our count, but he doesn't age like we do. Think reverse dog years; he's barely out of his teens."

Her eyes still wide, Maizie looks from the comics to the man in the shadows. Hellboy comes out, still somewhat hidden in the shadows. His skin is deep red with crisscrossed designs over his bare chest and arms. His large hand encloses over a dumbbell. His yellow eyes look up and down Maizie as he chews on an unlit cigar. Looking back at Clay, his deep voice speaks.

"What's with the hair, Clay? Finally got those implants?"

Clay fiddles with his hair as he responds, "It'll fill in."

"He really is real…" Maizie whispers under her breath, still in disbelief.

Her low voice catches Hellboy's attention.

"Who's the squirt?" The demon asks.

"Agent Myers is your new liaison," Clay responds.

"Got tired of me?"

Clay looks at him, "Nah. I'll be around, Red. Just back in the field."

The dumbbell falls from Hellboy's grip, making a loud clanging sound and Maizie jumps.

"I don't want her," he growls.

"Manning says I'm too soft on you," Clay says before he turns to Maizie and whispers. "The candy. Give him the candy."

Maizie looks down to her hands and realizes she still has them. "Oh. Uh…I have these for you."

Hellboy raises a dark eyebrow, "Father's back?"

"Father?" Maizie asks. "Broom has a son?"

Clay nods to both questions. Hellboy glances at Maizie then back to Clay.

"He still angry?" Hellboy asks Clay.

"Well, you did break out."

"I wanted to see her. It's nobody's business."

"It is," Clay said. "You got yourself on TV again."

Hellboy rolls his eyes and looks back to the young woman, "Myers huh? You have a first name?"

Clay quickly leans his head down to Maizie and whispers, "Try not to stare. He hates when people stare."

"Uh…Maizie," She answered Hellboy then whispered to Clay, "Stare at what?"

"His horns. He files them to fit in," Clay answered.

Hellboy steps into the light fully and stands in front of them. Maizie looks down the comic in her hands and then back up. She looks at Hellboy with a small hint of an amazed smile, her eyes trailing up from his face to his shaved horns.

"Whatcha looking at Maze?" Hellboy said.

"It's Maizie," She said. "Pretty cool looking horns."

Hellboy raises an eyebrow at her unexpected response and Clay looks at her in surprise.

"What?" She asked them; unnerved by the looks she's getting from the men.

Before either could speak, a loud siren erupts and Maizie quickly drops the objects in her hand in alarm, red lights illuminating the room.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hellboy said to Clay. "They're playing our song."

"We're on the move," Clay said.

Hellboy grabs his large shirt and jacket and passes Maizie while he speaks to her, "C'mon champ! Let's party!"

Maizie follows the two men in bewilderment and amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Heading to the scene of the crime, Hellboy and Abe sits inside a large unusual garbage truck as Maizie sits up in the front. Hellboy watches out the one-way mirror to the crowd outside.

"Look at them ugly suckers, Blue," Hellboy said. "One sheet of glass between them and us."

"Story of my life," Abe responded as he put on a respirator around his neck.

"I break it, they see us. Happy Halloween," Hellboy sighs. "Outside…I could be outside."

Abe looks through his box of otherworldly texts as he responds, "You mean outside…with her."

Hellboy turns away from the window and glares at Abe as he pulls a large utility belt from a small cabinet. He grabs a stogie and puts it in his mouth.

"Don't get psychic with me."

Abe looks at Hellboy, "Nothing psychic about it. You're easy."

Hellboy pulls out a large gun he calls 'The Samaritan.'

"How am I ever gonna get a girl? I drive around in a garbage truck."

"Liz left us, Red," Abe said. "Take a hint."

The red demon cocked his gun, "We don't take hints."

The truck stops and parks as the door come up. Maizie stands on the platform with Clay.

"Okay boys, let's synch up our locators," Clay said.

Abe, Hellboy, and Clay turn on their locators before they enter the building as Maizie follows them. They continue to the end of a large hallway and stop with the agents that crowded around a large door.

"At nineteen hundred hours, an alarmed tripped. B&E. Robbery. Six guards dead," Clay reported to the group.

"I thought we checked this place. Fakes and reproductions," Hellboy said.

Broom emerges from the crowd and speaks, "Apparently not everything was fake."

"Hello Father," Hellboy said.

Broom nodded to his adopted son as more agents came up behind them, bringing a large rolling case. Maizie watches Hellboy as he opens the case and pull out all sorts of bullets. Abe pulls off a glove and spreads his fingers to the door and closed his eyes.

"A 16th century statue was destroyed," Broom said. "Saint Dionysius the Aeropagite."

"Who wards off demons," Hellboy said.

Broom continued, "Smuggled into this country by an overzealous curator. The statue, however, was hollow-"

"A reliquary."

Nodding, Broom said, "A prison. The Vatican deemed its contents dangerous enough to include it on the List of Avignon. Of which we hold a copy."

Hellboy nodded to acknowledge the information from his aging father. He turned to look at Maizie who was looking at the armory inside the case with a look of awe. He picked up a bullet from a metal box and showed it to Maizie.

"Would'ya look at this baby? Made 'em myself. Holy water, silver shavings, and white oaks; the works," Hellboy said as he shook it and loaded up his gun.

Both turned when they heard Abe gasp.

"Behind this door," Abe said as he pulled his hand away. "A dark entity; evil, ancient, and hungry."

Hellboy cocked his gun, "Oh, well. Let me go in and say 'Hi'."

He opened the large doors and closed them behind him. Maizie watched him go with a look of shock. She went up to Abe who was looking through the chest of books.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Maizie hissed.

Abe looked up at the woman, "He always does that. He prefers to go in alone."

"Alone my ass! Nobody goes in alone on my watch," Maizie said hotly before she turned away and stood in front of the door.

As Abe watched, she pulled out her gun from the holster at her hip and stood ready, her arm down and away, finger beside the trigger. Her actions surprised him, especially coming from someone who is a recent graduate of an academy and not a seasoned agent. His respect for her suddenly grew and without realizing it, he smiled. He turned back to the books and pulled one out. His earpiece crackled and Hellboy's voice came through.

" _Blue, it stinks in here. Finely aged road kill._ "

 _ **Inside the room**_

Hellboy walked in between dead, chewed up bodies on the floor and wrinkled in distaste from the nasty smell. He heard a noise of bones breaking and chewing sounds and he turned in that direction and stopped. A long stream of slime dripped down in front of him and he groaned in disgust. Looking up he saw the creature hanging from the ceiling, holding onto a dead body.

"Hey stinky! Kitchen's closed," Hellboy remarked to the creature. "Whatcha havin? Six guards raw? Plus belts and boots? Man, you're gonna need some heavy fiber to move that out-"

" _Red, I found something, there's not much here. The entity's name is Sammael, the desolate one, son of Nergal-"_

"Hold it," Hellboy interrupted. "Hey Sammy, whaddya say we work this out? Peacefully? I'm not a great shot, but 'The Samaritan' here uses really big bullets, so whaddya say?"

Hellboy raises his gun and the Sammael screeches loudly as he lets himself down to the ground. Once he lands, he twists his body 360 degrees and roars at him. Hellboy shoots his gun and Sammael leaps away, but not before one bullet catches him. He jerks from the impact and lands with a thud, growing still.

"That's all for you, Sammy," Hellboy says looking at the creature.

" _Red, you need to hear the rest of the information-"_

"Nah, he's taken care of," Hellboy said as he put his gun away in his holster.

" _No, listen to this; Sammael, the desolate one, son of Nergal, hound of resurrection-"_

Hellboy froze, "See? I don't like that."

" _Hound of resurrection?"_

He turns to see the creature gone from its spot.

" _Harbringer of pestilence, seed of destruction-"_

"Skip to the end will ya? How do I kill it?"

" _It doesn't say-"_

Suddenly out of nowhere, the creature came swinging around and knocking into Hellboy, sending him crashing into the doors. The doors concaved inwards and cracked under the pressure of the impact. Hellboy jumped up as Sammael ran and jumped through the window at the other end of the room.

The others outside the door took a step back from the thud of the impact. Maizie glowered, raised her gun at Abe, careful to keep her finger off the trigger, and spoke.

"This is why no one goes in alone! No matter what!" Maizie said with frustration and anger underlining her words.

She turned away from the blue fish, leaving him speechless, and ran to find a way into the room. Abe watched the back of her disappear around a corner before he looked at Broom. The old man smiled at Abe, pleased at Maizie's actions.

"Who is she?" Abe asked.

"A remarkable, unique, young woman," Broom answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hellboy ran after the creature, jumping out of the window and landing on the ground. He groaned from the impact and the pain he felt throughout his body.

"Child…"

Hellboy's head snapped up at the voice and there stood a man in a black cloth, with sunglasses covering his eyes.

"All grown up, I see," the man said.

Hellboy stood up in confusion, his forehead wrinkling, "That voice…"

The bald-headed man nodded, "I sang the first lullaby you ever heard, my child. I ushered you into this world. I alone know your true calling, your true name."

"Don't tell me, it's Zeppo," Hellboy quipped as he spied his gun beside him.

He goes to get it, but before he could grab it, the creature, Sammael lands in front of him.

"I can see that you're still young and don't know your place," the man said. He turns to his pet creature, "Teach him."

Once again, Hellboy tried to lunge for his gun, but Sammael unleashes his tongue, 7 foot long, and wraps around Hellboy's arm. The demon grunts with effort as he pulls away, his knees falling to the ground. Suddenly, gunshots rang in the air and the creature screeches, his tongue riddled with holes, released Hellboy's arm. Hellboy rolls over to a garbage container and leans against it. He looks up to see Maizie grabbing his gun from the ground and coming to sit next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hellboy demanded.

Maizie showed him his gun, "Helping you."

Hellboy yanks the gun out of her hand, "No one ever helps me. It's my job."

Maizie rolls her eyes at him, "Too bad."

Hellboy looked at her stunned, then shakes his head. Maizie smirks.

"Okay, here," Hellboy said as he gives back his gun to Maizie, not able to hold the gun with his injured arm.

Maizie takes the gun and a fresh clip from Hellboy. She loads it, and then Hellboy reaches into his coat to pull out a special bullet. She takes it from him and gives him a questioning look.

"It's a tracking bullet. Crack the pin then load it."

Maizie quickly and deftly cracks the pin and loads it. The second she closes the gun, the damaged tongue from the creature punches through between them and Maizie shrieks in alarm. They dodge it as it keeps punching through. It stops and they wait a moment. Maizie glances over to Hellboy and notices his arm.

"Jesus! What the hell is that?" Maizie said.

Hellboy looks down to see a thick, black stinger attached to his arm. He pulls it off and tosses it to Maizie. Out of reflex, she catches it and then frantically tries to toss it out of her hands.

"Lemme go ask," Hellboy said before he grabbed the gun from the ground and standing up.

"Damn you," Maizie hissed.

Hellboy grinned as he stepped away from the container. The creature jumps from behind the container and lands on it. He automatically shoots at it and Sammael avoids the bullets and bounds away. Hellboy follows it with his gun and before the creature disappears, the tracking bullet is shot and it catches the creature, staining it bright, neon green. Hellboy chases after it, leaving Maizie to scramble off the ground.

"Wait!"

Hellboy lands on the ground and sees the green substance from the bullet and follows it. Maizie lands on the ground with a grunt and follows Hellboy into the crowd of costumed people. She brought up a hand and pressed against the earpiece.

"We'll hit the street in a minute. We're heading towards civilians," Maizie spoke into the piece alerting the rest of the agents of the happenings.

She shoved her way through the throng of people, mindful of their shouts of enrage, shock, and fear at her and Hellboy.

"Yeah, yeah! Crazy costumes huh? Trick or treat!"

Just ahead, Hellboy sees the creature jump over the trick-or-treaters and into the busy streets. Cars honk their horns and some crash into others to avoid the creature. He thrusts himself into the street, ignoring the honks of the cars and Maizie comes onto the scene.

"Hellboy!" She hollers in horror.

She watches as he avoids a hit from a car and sees Sammael jump then land on the other side of the street.

"Oh, this is gonna be a bad idea…and dangerous," She said to herself.

She took a deep breath and as the onlookers watched, wisps of grey smoke came from the bottoms of her feet and up to envelop her. Then she disappeared to the shock of the others. The people looked around as they murmured.

"Look!" One cried and they all looked to see grey smoke appear in the middle of nowhere.

Maizie appeared and the smoke dissipated away. Without warning, the side mirror of a car caught her wrist and she whipped around as she cried in pain. Hellboy heard her cry out and he turned to see Maizie on the ground clutching her injured wrist. A honk caught their attention and they both looked to see a car heading towards the fallen agent. He headed towards her. Hellboy saw wisps of smoke appear around her feet and he stood in front of her, ignoring the strange sight.

He raises a hand, and when the car doesn't stop, he hollers, "Red means stop!"

He then slams his other, stoned hand down on the hood of the car and it flips over them. The car landed with a thud. Hellboy looked down at Maizie, her eyes wide and looking at him.

"You good?"

Maizie nodded.

"Good. Stay here," Hellboy said before he ran after the creature.

As he left Maizie behind, he followed the green glow to an alley and down an opened drainpipe. He jumps into the hole and landed on the ground. He looks around and spots the creature ahead of him.

"Waiting for me Sammy?" Hellboy said.

Beyond them, a train horn blares and Hellboy sees a light heading for them. He smiles.

"Uh-oh. Between a rock and a hard place-" Hellboy says before Sammael pulls a trick on him and heads for the oncoming train. "Aw...crap!"

As he chases after the creature, Sammael slams into the door of the train with his arm and breaks into it with a roar, scaring the passengers of the train. The creature continues through the train and leaps from it, landing on the tracks. The train continues on the tracks towards Hellboy and as it gets closer, Hellboy jumps. He lands on the platform of the train, his legs dangling over the edges. He holds onto the edge as the conductor of the train looks on. The conductor, terrified, grabs a fire extinguisher and slams it down on Hellboy's head.

"Hey! Hey!" Hellboy cries out as the conductor continues to hit him. "I'm on your side!"

The man pauses.

"Right," he says before he gives one last hit and Hellboy goes under.

Hellboy lays on the track as the train goes over him, hitting the edges of his shaved horns. Finally, the end of the train passes over him and he lies there a moment before he gets up. He touches his horns and hissed when he feels how hot it is. He turns around towards the direction the creature went to and looks for him. Sammael surprises him by landing on him from above. The long arms snaked around Hellboy and he breaks free. He grabs the creature by the jaws and snaps it open, breaking it. The creature pulls apart and as Hellboy watches, the creature knits back the jaw, as if it never broke in the first place. Then it leaps and lands on Hellboy, its jaws grabbing onto Hellboy's shoulder. The force of the impact threw them to the ground. Hellboy growls as the jaws dig deeper. He looks to the side to see the metal rail.

"Screw you."

He grabs the rail and they convulse. The electrical shocks go through their bodies and the creature smokes and burns until it finally dies. Hellboy pushes the crispy body of the creature off of his and stands up. He pulls a cigar from a pocket and lights it using the flames on his arm.

"I'm fireproof," Hellboy says to the dead body. "You weren't."


End file.
